


Headphones

by Capitol_Gee



Series: How An Angel Dies [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitol_Gee/pseuds/Capitol_Gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half-broken headphones are great for sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headphones

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: Imagine your OTP listening to music on one pair of earbuds, both leaning up against each other and relaxing and humming to the song.

The headphones are half-broken, wires exposed and a crackling sound echoing when they’re used, but they work.

It takes a little more time to get Jet’s old music player - no one cares about the model or brand anymore - to work, but it happens, and when the thing is finally willing to play music, Jet comes and finds Pony with a smile on his face. He’s holding both the headphones and the music player, and he sits down next to Pony on the cracked sidewalk. Pony unwinds his legs and leans against him a little automatically. “It works?” he asks.

Jet nods, brushing his hair behind his ear. “Somehow. Wanna listen?”

That’s a dumb question, and Jet knows it. Of course Pony wants to listen. If Jet’s offering, the answer is usually yes. So he just nods, makes a humming noise, and sits up straight again when Jet hands him an earbud.

If he’s honest, the music isn’t what Pony would chose to listen to, it’s loud and has more of a rock taste than what he likes, but he doesn’t mind much. It isn’t the music he cares about, anyway.

He leans against Jet again, closing his eyes. Jet shifts a little, putting arm around Pony and pulling him closer, and Pony grins to himself.


End file.
